Talk:Dust Trap
Is it known that the damage type is shadow? Unfortunately, I am not aware of any skill that can be used to distinguish shadow damage from unspecified type damage, so perhaps this question is impossible to answer. — Stabber 07:48, 28 February 2006 (CST) :I removed the reference to shadow, and just make it say armor-ignoring. HOWEVER, we should test whether greater conflag + winter will affect the damage. -PanSola 08:16, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Just tested. GC+Winter has no effect. (GC converts only physical damage anyhow, which Dust Trap decidedly doesn't deal.) — Stabber 08:21, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Mantra of Earth does reduce damage from dust trap. Putting Earth damage back. Some more careful testing with Spinal Shivers should be recorded with details. Maybe the timing was off so the interrupt didn't trigger. -PanSola 08:23, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Winter + Mantra of Frost does not reduce damage. Winter + Mantra of Earth does reduce damage. Thus winter doesn't work with Dust Trap. -PanSola 08:30, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::Huh. — Stabber 08:34, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::::I see no problem there. It's earth damage so it triggers Storm Chaser and Mantra of Earth, but it ignores armor. I think armor ignoring and damage type aren't the same. Grz 08:54, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Reconfirmation * Re-tested after the July 13th update, still same behavior, no silent fixes. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:43, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ** Even completely stripping will still end with same damage, just want to explicitly mention that. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:17, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Edited As of checked today, the description has been changed to damage without any specific kind, being more understandable that it ignores damage. 20:15, 24 September 2006 (GMT -3) EricDanie :as of Gw:19,140 (just now), ONLY the description has been changed. the earth damage bug with mantra of Earth and with winter still persists. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT) it sometimes matters what order you activate things in see energizing wind >quicking zephyr and then quicking zephyr> energzing wind with 10 energy skills (in one, it goes 10-13-10, in the other, it goes 10-10-13) this means that depending on the order of the spirits, the costs will be diffrent. if mantra of earth was used before or while summoning winter, i belive this could have caused the problem Just an additional note.......this skill is also available in fishermans haven. You do not have to go to augury rock to get it . (Druid of the Forest) Note "even if it is within range of Winter." Winter says For creatures within its range. dust trap is not a creature so the note is unnecessary for ppl who read the description. - Rabus 20:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Vague description is vague, not implying whether it converts outgoing damage from creatures to cold or incoming damage to creatures to cold. --Shadowcrest 20:09, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Easy to test; have someone inside Winter and someone outside Winter attack eachother wih a fiery weapon or whatev. Pop up Mantra of Frost and see what happens. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::Check what happens with Flame Trap, and see if the results are the same as Dust Trap. Also, try both when the caster is inside Winter's range when it triggers and when they're outside. For that matter, what about DoTAoE's? Check Firestorm with that one too :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:16, 3 December 2008 (UTC)